It's the bond I think
by turtle-panda
Summary: Simon lives with the clan but will some new emotions cause conflict? I suck at summaries! YAY! read if you want! Simon / Raphael
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so i ope you all enjoy the story! It will get better because chapter one is always the hardest for me!**_ **Note:** _**I own nothing and all rights go to Cassandra** **Claire.**

* * *

POV -Simon

As I lay in bed staring at the ceiling I hear my stomach grumble from hunger. The rest of the clan is starting to stir and the hotel is soon alive with little creaks and voices not heard form the outside. I decide to take a quick shower before heading out into the evening. I go into a alley and start waiting for some business man to come out of the realtors office. Geez I hate realtors. when he walks to his car which he so foolis- I mean conveniently parked in the back of the lot where all lights and cameras where non existent. I stepped out of the alley way and make my way behind him but he doesn't notice because he was to absorbed in his cell phone to notice the outside world. Knocking him out I drag him out of sight and start to feed. When I'm done I put the man by his car, the poor guy wont even know what happened. When I'm done cleaning up my mess I hear a chuckle from the roof and Raphael suddenly appears behind me.

"Good work _Cariño_." he purrs.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I sat not really feeling proud of what I had just done. Before I knew it I was slung over Raphael's shoulder and being brought back to Hotel Dumort. Walking in I could see the others smirking about my current state. When we got to our room He threw me promptly on the bed and said "Stay here for a minute and then we'll go." and walked into the bathroom closing to door behind him. I heard the water turn on so I tried to open the door as quietly as vampirely possible I left the hotel room and went to go explore the hotel and see if I could keep myself hidden from him long enough for him to give up looking for me. Not that I don't appreciate all that he's done for me but ever since I decided to come and join the clan he's watched over me like a hawk. Space bro, space.

On my way down one of the halls I bump into Lilly.

"Simon Raphael's looking for you." she say and knows all to well that I really don't care.

"Thanks but I really don't feel like being with him after last time." I say shivering with remembrance

"You know that he didn't mean that about your friends, I'm sure he thinks of them as more than snacks, I know that I would consider then at least a full meal!" Lil says jokingly

"Well gee thanks. I better get going before he has a chance to drag me to wherever it is he wants to go." And just as I turn to go back the way I came I come face to face with a very pissed of, shirtless, and dripping wet vampire who stares at me like he's planning my murder inside his head _...shit.._.  
"Our. Room. Now." He commands and since it's no use trying to sneak out again I sulk back to the room. A few moments later I hear the door open then slam shut. Raphael looks like both an angle and a devil walking over to me as I sit nervously in the old chair in the corner.

"One thing! I ask for one thing and you still disobey me!" he booms looking now more distraught than anything.

"Well _sorry_ that I don't love being treated like some sort of pet!" But I soon realize I've said the wrong thing as he comes closer putting his face only inches away from mine.  
"You are mine and you'll do well not to forget that Daylighter." He says in a soft voice that scares me with more terror than the loudest yelling could ever induce.

"Fine. Now were are we going?" trying not to let my voice waiver but failing to do so which leads to coughing as thou it might be an excuse.

"Just put on something tight," he says eyes slowly moving over me making my skin burn from embarrassment. "we're going to a club."  
He then goes to the bathroom to continue getting ready. When Raphael, Lilly, 10 other clan members and I go we walk down a few blocks and go into a club exclusively for downworlders. The music blares and the smoke and lights become hypnotic. Colorful lights and smoke from some machines filled the air forcing there way into every space not filled by the clubs occupants. I sit at the bar until Raphael takes me to the center of the dance floor and starts grinding on me in an exotic and seductive way. In his tight shirt and chiseled body he looks like something Michelangelo himself sculpted. I don't start _really _dancing until Raphael pulls me closer pressing our bodies tougher, grinding and swaying to the beat of the hands on my hips and his face so close to mine made me fill with passion and lust until I couldn't stand it anymore.I grabbed him and pulled him in for a long hard kiss not caring who saw. the bond from fledgling to sire was on thing that drew me to him and I convinced myself that it was the only thing that was making me feel this way. I'm not gay right? But his lips on mine were the only thing that seemed to be sustaining me in that moment, the way he tasted like spices. I couldn't deal with it anymore the bond, my feelings, my realization that i was still kissing him. _Oh shit I'm kissing him... He's gonna be pissed! _I broke away not daring to see the look on his face and started running down the street back to the hotel.

It was a struggle to make it up the stairs without looking behind me. I wanted him, I wanted all of him. Racing down the hall and into our room I locked the door going to the bed and laying down on my side. I thought about what had just happened. _Why the hell did you just do that? Damn it Simon your such an idiot!_ _ dancing is one thing but I freakin kissed the guy! The dancing is something that everyone one does but not the kissing! Simon Lewis you are officially screwed._ I sat up and put my face in my hands thinking of all the ways he could torture me. Suddenly the door opened and Raphael slammed it shut for the second time tonight. My face paled with fear as he came towards me and I sat there like a small child waiting to get scolded for drawing on the walls. He yelled at me in Spanish and his face was filled with rage and confusion and something I couldn't quite place. He grew quiet and just stared at me his chocolate colored eyes piercing me like a knife.

"Why daylighter, why did you do that?" He asked sharply

"I- I don't know." I offered. _I have no flippin idea why I kissed you... well he is pretty sexy . Wait sexy? what am I thinking? another man can't be sexy! _

"_Cariño."_ He said looking at me the way a starving man looks at food. He walked over to me pushing me down on the bed pinning be there. His eyes filled with lust and he lowered his lips to my neck fangs brushing the delicate skin teasing. He started nipping the skin then giving bites and kissed that made me mewl.

"_Cariño _what do you want?" he said into the nape of my neck. "Do you want me?" he asked teasingly in s husky voice. I nodded thinking there was nothing else I wanted more right now.

"If you want me then tell me." He said sitting up no longer pinning me. "Tell me exactly what you want."

The voice in my head said _it's just the bond you don't like him. It's just the bond you don't want him. It's just the bond...I think._

"I want you." I said in a strong decided and hungry voice. I cut off what he was about to say with a kiss, opening my mouth letting his experienced tongue slip in. His hands gripped my shirt pulling it over my head then grabbing my shoulders and pulling me into a bruising kiss, I melted. My human side, my thought and reason flew out the window as I let my animal side take control. We were a mess of claws, fangs, and blood. He started biting my neck licking the blood as it trickled out of the bit marks he had just made. I exposed my neck leaning my head back so that he could have full access to it, each bite hurt but was also the best feeling in the world. Tearing off his shirt my hands roam his body until my fingers are at the waistband on his pants.

* * *

**So that's chapter 1 and I hope you guys all like it! I'll be coming out with new chapters later so please stay tuned! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, I hope you all enjoy! (P.s I still own nothing) :'(  
**

* * *

POV-Raphael

I felt his fingers slid towards my pants and smirked, someone was eager. I quickly captured both hands and pinned them above his head.  
"My little _Cariño_ be patient, we have an eternity to play." I say coolly. Ever since the beginning the Dayligther has been a thorn in my side but now looking at him I am suddenly glad I didn't kill him. In all my years I have never seen such beauty as that which I hold before me right now. I want him, and when I want something I get it. I leave a trail of kisses starting at the jaw and ending at the button of his dark-wash jeans which I undo with my slowly, unzipping the pants with ease and then all at one ripping them off. I can be patient but only to an extent. I look at his face and see him looking at me, he looks down at my remaining clothes and frowns a bit so I stand up and slide off the remaining articles before finishing what I started.

* * *

(The next evening~)

POV-Simon

My lover was on his side fast asleep, my bare back pressed to his chest, his arms draped around me almost protectively. I untangle myself from his arms and waddle into the bathroom. I wish I could walk normally but apparently super healing doesn't make your ass any less sore. Taking a long hot shower helps loosen my muscles and I start to feel like a vampire and not a penguin. _Well shit I forgot to get clothes_.Walking out into the room sucked as i tried to hold onto the towel around my waist and the clothes in the arms and not waking the piss evening person I shared a room with. I got dressed and came out to find in the time it had takes me to get dressed Raphael had woken up and left. Putting the clothes in the laundry basket a pair of arms encircle my waist and a familiar voice purrs in my ear.

"Sleep well my _Cariño_?" Raphael says then presses kisses into my shoulder. I shiver and smile.

"Yeah I slept fine." I say as I turn around to steal a kiss.

"Good." he says turning an innocent kiss into something hot and wonderful. _Wow I love kissing him..psst Simon...He's an undead creature of the night, You should be afraid of him! But I guess we're an undead creature of the night as well._ The voice in my subconscious finally shuts up after arguing with itself for a few more minutes and I stare at the man that's seducing me without even trying. He's cruel and caring, abusive and gentle, I hate him but I love him more than my undead life. _WAAAIT. No. That is totally the bond talking right there. I do not love the deranged and psychotic killer. Nope. NOPE. maybe. NO. Yes. Fine maybe a little._ I mentally slap myself and go put on my shoes, getting ready for a long night of parties and 'drinking'.

We end up with some exotic dances in the back of a lounge. The lights are low and the music beats like a pulse, steady and loud. I drink my dancer and see Raphael getting a lap dance from some whore he's about to drain. I leave mine passed out on the couch and head to the bathroom trying not to hurt the hoe that's all over my man. _My man? Wow I'm getting clingy. Stupid feelings making me think this way._ I lock the door and place my hands down on either side of the sink trying to clam down. The door starts to jiggle and I hear Him calling my name _'Cariño, Cariño...Simon' his_ voice coos. There aren't any windows to jump out of so I go open the door.

"Simon why didn't you open the door when I called?" Raphael asks slightly irritated.

"All done with your whore?" I ask sarcastically. I knew I was going to get in trouble but I forgot to care. "Did you have a _good time_?" I say with jealousy. After all he was my mate and I wasn't going to share.

He rolled his eyes at me and proceeded to grow more agitated with me as I ignored him as he spoke to me.  
"Listen here fledgling." He threatened in an icy voice. "You will speak to me with respect and answerer me what I talk to you. Do I make myself clear?" He snarled pushing me against the sink.

"Go to hell." Is the only thing that comes out of my mouth as I shove past him and go to the main part of the lounge where all the dancers and occupants are. I see him stand on the edge of the crowed and glare as I start flirting with some warlock or whoever.

"Hey I'm Simon." I say giving him a wink.

"Andrew." He says looking at me from head to toe. "What's a pretty vampire like you doing here alone?" Andrew inquires brushing a curl out of my face.

"Looking for a good time." I say moving closer to him, pressing myself up against him. I feel myself suddenly being turned around and slapped. I almost fall but the hand around my arm lifts me back up. Raphael is holding my arm tightly, he pulls me towards him and kisses me as though that makes up for the slap. Raphael bares his fangs at the warlock and drags me out.

* * *

POV-Raphael

I drag Simon out onto the street and throw him down. I'm enraged that he would throw himself at anyone else, especially a stranger. I will not have him belong to anyone else but me. I collect myself on the outside then grab his hair and start dragging him back to the hotel to remind him that I have claimed him.

We are back in our room so I throw him to the ground and lock the door. He looks up at me with fear, I reach over and stoke his face. He flinches away from me so I pull him up close to me and start kissing his neck. The taste of his skin and the dull throb of his veins are enough to drive the most controlled vampire loos it. I sink my teeth into the skin savoring the way his blood tastes, it is intoxicating and enough to satisfy my hunger for centuries. His arms move up my back as he presses himself close to me with all the strength he has left. I stop attending to the bite and start leaving a pathway of kisses from the nape of his neck to his mouth. His unskilled tongue dances with mine and I pick him up and carry him over to the bed all without breaking the kiss.

* * *

POV-Simon

I can feel Raphael on top of me, I feel his solid body presses to mine as he moves his hands up my shirt tearing it off easily. His claws dig into my back as I roll my hips upward trying to find some relief for my 'arising problem'. I let my hands wander down his back and onto his firm butt, from there my hands find there way to the button off his pants which I quickly flick open. I get frustrated when he smirks at me so I rip his pants off. That get me a hard bit to the neck then sits up and a snarls.

I stop his snarling by ceasing my opportunity and pin him beneath me. I start to nibble his ear softly, hearing a stifled moan slip out. _That was hot _I think to myself.  
I hear his voice remind me that we have all the time in the world and so I slow down, take a breath and go in for a long kiss.

* * *

Chapter 2! Yay! I'm sorry there's so little in Raphael's point of view but he's a hard character to put into writing. Well I'll see ya soon my lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so glad you're all liking the story so far! If any of you have any questions or just wanna talk feel free to message me!**

* * *

**P.O.V- Raphael**

After a long morning of love making we decide to stop and rest given that a many clan members had come to our door and asked us to quiet down. My daylighter sat next to me in bed, I studied him. The way his collarbones curved, the curve of his back against the headboard, the way his chest moved in and out with unnecessary breath. He drove me to a point of madness that dizzied me, making my heart race. The only thing that steadied me was him.

I feel bewildered, the fledgling stealing all strength and control I have. I think about myself still running the clan in some hundred years and I can't help but picture him right there besides me as my mate. Mine, only mine. Not some warlocks or anyone elses. I suddenly realize how weak I sound and push all thoughts out of my mind.

Cari_ñ_o looks at me and smiles, leaning his head against my chest as if to listen to the heart softly beating in my chest. I kiss his hair before the moment is gone. Nothing in the way of my and him. We are just two bodies entangled, a mess of covers over us, the walls muting the real world. Drifting back and forth, talking quietly and sometimes saying nothing at all. We spend the day like this not caring that how tired I was because I wanted to get to know about this fledgling before me.

**P.O.V-Simon**

Night comes and we are both starving from our 'previous activities' so we go out to eat. Raphael and I finish our 'meal' and walk slowly with ease taking our time going nowhere. We are passing some condemned buildings when we are jumped by some vampires from a clan a few cities over. The biggest one walks towards me, I try and run but he grabs my neck digging his nails into the skin making me wince with pain. I kick and claw to no avail as a syringe is pushed into my hip, a orange liquid being injected into me.

"The pet of the new york clan leader will make a perfect prize to take home." The big man strokes my cheek in a mocking way before spiting on me. I am dropped and I see the large vampire die on the pavement. Raphael lifts me up as the world turns into a blur of colors and sounds. I no longer have a perception of time but a general knowing of not knowing. After however long the world of blurs and muffed noises goes dark and I am lost in my own mind.

I wake up in the infirmary. I sit up feeling lost, Raphael is nowhere to be found but Lilly soon comes in to talk to me.

"Hey Simon, how are you feeling?" She asks looking like the bearer of unwelcome news.

"I feel like shit. What the hell happened?" I say rubbing my head which is starting to throb.

"Some vampires from Philadelphia attacked you and Raphael, the gave you some kind of poison but we drained most of it in time." Lilly says patting my leg.

"Where is he?" I ask looking around. "Where is Raphael?" Lilly's face looks almost pained as I ask and stares down at the ground.

"He's been locked in your room since he heard you were okay." My chest lightens and I feel the weights lifted.

I open the door to our room and look around. The whole room is trashed, clothes and furniture litter the room. I go into the bedroom and find Raphael sitting in his chair scowling at the floor.

"Get out." He said not even bothering to look at me.

"Raphael it's me." I say hoping he will realize the mistake.

"Leave daylighter." He says staring right at me with a piercing gaze.

"What? But Raph-."

"Out you stupid fledgling!" He interrupts with ice laced through his voice.

"No, babe common lets just go to bed and forget this happened." I say trying to ease his temper.

**P.O.V-Raphael**

"No, babe common let's just go to bed and forget this happened." Simon says forgivingly. I force myself to laugh, sneering at him.

"Can't you see I don't love you? Isn't obvious?." Simon looks hurt but I continue anyway. "You mean nothing to me, your just a stupid fledgling who was good for one thing but now I'm bored with you. I already have my eye on someone else." I declare. With every word I see Simon breaking, tears stream down his face and he runs out.

So this is what it feels like to cut your heart out of your chest. My chest physically aches and I shed a single tear. Every word killed me but to keep Simon safe I lied and broke both our hearts. If he were to stay with me this sort of thing would keep happening and after that scare I can't afford to jeopardize his safety anymore. He is the first creature I have loved in over a century and I will do anything it takes to keep my cari_ñ_o safe.

**P.O.V-Simon**

_I am so stupid. Did I really think he wanted you for more than just sex?_ I'm in Lilly's room on the floor drinking an almost finished bottle of koja, the downworlder equivalent of whiskey. I wipe my eyes and decide to leave the hotel because everything here is just a painful reminder of Raphael. Out onto the street with nothing but my heart that is in as many pieces as the stars.

I am surrounded. It is dark.

I wake tied to a chair, no recollection of where I could possibly be. A voice says "Welcome to our fun house." Andrew steps into the light and smiles. _I'm in trouble._

* * *

_**Well this will be fun! See you all later my pretties!**  
_


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**Ohhhh what ever will happen?**

* * *

P.O.V-Raphael

I cleaned up the room and place all of Simon's things on the bed. I still remember when I told him we must share a room because no others were available. He was mad but he slept in my bed all the same. But now he was gone, he walked out that door and as much as I want there to be another way this is the only way. A knock on the door awakens me from my thoughts. Walking slowly to the door not knowing what to expect I find a frantic Lilly looking sacred and distraught.

"I-It's Simon." She says in a tone that suggest she's not fully here.

"What about Simon?" I ask no really wanting to talk about him right now.

"He's been kidnapped by downworlders." Lilly said slapping me when I didn't respond.

"I'm going to get him back." I said rushing out of the hotel and into the night.

P.O.V-Simon

"A-andrew?" I said becoming very confused. "What am I doing here? Whats the hell's going on?"

"Easy Day walker, we have some questions we would like you to answerer and a few test we would like to preform." Andrew said with a dangerous smile that promised pain.

"We? who is we?" I ask becoming concerned for myself more and more with each passing minute.

"We," he motions to the darkness that I can now see into. "are some downworlders in need of power and you are going to be the solution to our problem."

Downworlders and demons from all walks of life are circled around me, from famous leaders to the bottom of the spectrum.

"How am I a solution to that?" I ask trying to sound brave.

"A vampire who can walk in the light of day is indeed a most powerful thing, we can hold this over anyone who dares oppose us."

"That doesn't even make sense!" I say trying to figure out who would be stupid enough to actually think this was a decent plan.

Some time passed after Andrew and his group left the warehouse building. I stay chained to a pole unable to move alone with my thoughts which all seemed to go back to Raphael. How could I have been so stupid? I let myself feel for him and this is where it got me, hurt and alone with a broken heart. I wish I didn't still love him, i want nothing more than to just turn these feelings of with a flip of a switch but I know that won't happen. Screw my life.

There is a commotion outside that continuously gets louder until it stops abruptly. Suddenly the chains binding me fall to the ground as a hand covers my mouth and Lilly signals for me to stay quiet. We make our way out of a window high up towards the roof of the ginormous room. Once outside I see that we were in a factory yard for something, possibly car parts. The ground is littered with dead downwolders, all the ones that had previously been my captors. Some of the clan, which I'm guessing killed all these downworlders, are gathered around something. We make out way closer to see Andrew and Raphael in the center, Andrew is beaten to a bloody pulp and Raphael looks like a feral animal going in for the kill.

I can't look at him anymore, I ask Lilly if we can go back to the hotel now and we take our leave.

* * *

**What ever will happen?! till next chapter my love(s)!**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Ohhhh so the last chapter was interesting~ everything seems like it will work it's self out...right? I wonder If people read these or skip over them Like I do.. I still own nothing. I wrote this chapter for my best friend Madison H. I love you so much... French class...  
**

* * *

P.O.V-Raphael

I beat the warlock to a bloody mess of broken bones before leaving him to die in agony. I made my way back to the hotel with the other clan members that had volunteered to go with me to save mi cielo.

Arriving at the hotel I go straight to the infirmary to see if he's hurt, I don't think I could live with myself knowing ii was my fault. Simon is on one of the beds getting examined by our 'certified doctor'. He looks at me and frowns. The doctor leaves and it is just him and I in the small side room.

"Go away." He says not looking at me. "I don't want to see you right now. I get that you just wanted sex and really the last thing I need right now is for you to remind me. Don't worry I haven't forgotten." He says staring at the ground icily.

"Carino, it's not like that." I say tilting his chin upward to face me. "I didn't mean it."

"I don't believe you, why should I?" Simon slaps my hand away.

"I know I hurt you but it was the only way to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe?!" Simon yells looking like he wants to hit me. "Well that did a _greeeaaat_ job of keeping me safe. _Wow best plan ever_. He says voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know I made a mistake." I start growing frustrated and punch the wall leaving behind a hole in the wall that will have to be fixed later. "I just what's best for you!"

"What's best for me? You aren't the one who decides what's 'best for me'!" He looks at me with anger and slaps me across the face before starting to walk out of the room.

I grab Simon's waist and pull him back to me capturing his lips with my own. Kissing him until I feel him kiss me back.

"Simon Lewis I love you."

P.O.V-Simon

What? No this couldn't be happening, this is a dream.

"No." I said. How could he ever love me? I was a freak, even for a vampire.

"What?" He asks me looking confused and maybe even a little hurt.

"You don't love me." I say starting to shy away from reality like a turtle going into a shell.

"But I do, I love you." Raphael says cupping my face. "Te amo."

"I love you too." I say wrapping my arms around him tightly letting myself finally be loved after years of saying goodbye to everyone I used to love. I loosen my arms and sit in his lap.

Giving Raphael a soft kiss and stay in his arms for a while more while an emptiness inside me fills.

~~~~a week later~~~~

A week of makeup-sex had done their relationship well. Raphael was not in the room when Simon awoke, just an empty space where his body should be. Simon stayed on the bed laying there listening to the sound of the rain. Midday but darker than any day before. Simon decided to go get something to help him sleep when he found a piece of paper sticking out of the window boards.

The note simply read:

_You think it will be that easy to escape? Think again sunshine._

_-Andrew_

* * *

**Wow! Totally not predictable! Ok well leave me a comment if you want and stuff. Bye lov!**


End file.
